gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Me Out
Take Me Out was a short-lived primetime dating game show adaptation of the British format of the same name for which in turn is based on the original short-lived Australian dating game show Taken Out featuring thirty single women all of whom are searching for a match and one brave bachelor who must make the ultimate first impression. Premise There are thirty single women on stage, all standing in front of their own white light podium and one single guy. The guy has three rounds to talk about his personality. If any of the women are still interest in him, her light will stay on, if not, she'll hit the button and she's out. If any of the lights are still on after three rounds, the bachelor will get a chance to light out the remaining ladies left until there are two left. Then decide which one of the two women he'll go out on a date. But if all thirty ladies turn off their lights, the game ends and the bachelor will go out on a date empty handed. Inventor Based on the British game show of the same name which in turn was based on the short-lived Australian game show called Taken Out. International Versions The following countries that have previously aired their versions of Take Me Out/Taken Out includes: *Australia (Country that "originally" originated the program as Taken Out) *Brazil *Canada (French-language only) *Chile *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Flanders *France *Germany *Hungary *Indonesia *Ireland *Italy *Japan *Lebanon *Malaysia *The Netherlands *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Serbia *South Africa *South Korea *Spain *Sweden *Taiwan *Thailand *Ukraine *United Kingdom (Country that "originally" originated their program as Take Me Out) Additional Note: *Even though most international versions are called Take Me Out, their are other countries that have different names for the show. For example in Australia, the country that originated the program as Taken Out. However, in China it had two different titles for the show as Let's Date in 2010 and If Not Sincere then Don't Bother (a.k.a You are the one) in 2011. Chile and Spain as Eligeme and Estonia as Vali Mind! which are all loosely translated as Pick Me(!). Denmark, Norway and Sweden as Dangens Mand loosely translated as Man of the Day. In South Korea as Love Switch in 2010, In Brazil as Me Leva Contigo (Take Me with You in English) as of 2014, In France as Seduis-moi...Si tu peux! (Seduce Me...If You Can!) in 2013, In Hungary as Vigyel el! (Take Me Away!) in 2015, In Quebec, Canada as Allume-Moi (Light Me Up) in 2013, In Serbia as Izvedi Me (Bring Me) in 2016 and in the Ukraine as Davay, do pobachennya (or Come on, Goodbye) in 2012. Trivia The first country that adapted the Taken Out format was in Denmark as Dagens Mand (Today's Man) originally airing on TV2 hosted by Pelle Hvenegaard in 2008 now it has been rebooted and airs on TV3 hosted by Mattias Hunderboll since 2016. The first country to use the title of Take Me Out was in The Netherlands for RTL5 hosted by Eddy Zoey and Jan Kooijman in 2009. The original Australian show Taken Out has now been remade as Take Me Out (like most international version before it) hosted by Joel Creasey and has been aired on Seven Network since 2018. At the time, this show was paired up with another short-lived dating series called The Choice hosted by Cat Deeley (of So You Think You Can Dance fame). Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Dating Category:Romance Category:Relationship Category:Adult Category:Decision Making Category:Australian Formats Category:Fremantle Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2012 premieres Category:2012 endings